Xu Huang
Personality History He was originally a cavalry officer under Yang Feng. After Yang Feng was defeated by Cao Cao, he switched loyalties to Cao Cao. Story During the battle of Kaiyang, on the third day of the siege, he climbed up to the city walls and was seen by Lu Bu. Had it not been for Cao Cao dispatching Xu Chu and his own personal guards, then Xu Huang would have been unable to leave the city walls. He was afraid that Li Dian and Xu Huang weren’t going to be able to kill Lu Bu; so he decided to have Xu Chu as backup, giving him his guards. The next day, Xu Huang’s troops served as vanguards. After an increasing number of Cao troops made it atop the walls, Cao Cao sent Xu Huang and Li Dian, join the fray. Xu Huang engaged Lu Bu, and Li Dian brandished his blade and joined the fray. Xu Huang and Li Dian, even with their guards assisting them, could only defend themselves and was unable to fight back. Much less of killing Lu Bu, would instead be killed by him. Cao Cao sent Xu Chu to aid them. In the battle, Lu Bu was injured, and blood flowed from his wrist. This was due to him being overly tired and weary. Even with Xu Chu, Li Dian and over a hundred guards that have survived through hundreds of battles with Xu Chu, they still suffered immense casualties. Over half the guards have been killed. Li Dian have been gravely wounded. Xu Chu and Xu Huang was about to fall too. Only then did they manage to push Lu Bu this far. After all, the amount of Lu Bu soldiers on the city wall was too few. The Cao troops had already ascended the city wall now. Additionally, Cao Cao wasn’t reassured by Xu Chu and others, so he decided to dismount the Ferocious Cavalry and sent them up the walls as reinforcements. The Lu Bu soldiers were submerged by the ever growing Cao reinforcements and forced into a single corner. In order to kill Lu Bu, Xu Huang’s personal guards that have followed him for years have basically all been killed. These guards have followed him ever since the Luoyang and Changan campaigns. Not only were they like brothers to him, they were also very capable soldiers. Just from a single one of his guards dying would cause Xu Huang immense heartache. And now, pretty much all of them died. Xu Huang’s axe came crashing down. Even though Lu Bu had armor to defend, to be attacked by an axe in such a close range would have taken his life for certain. Right at this moment, an arrow, fired by Chen Gong, came piercing through like a ray of light. The arrow directly landed on Xu Huang’s giant axe, impacting it enough to deviate it a bit. This tiny bit of deviation saved Lu Bu’s life. Sparks came flying as the deviated axe came down on the Poiseidon Scale. Then the remaining Lu Bu army came to his rescue, and once again occupied a part of the city wall. Seeing the ever increasing amount of Lu Bu soldiers on the city walls, Cao Cao recalled the troops. Xu Chu protected Li Dian and Xu Huang, as they fought while retreating to the edge of the city walls, down the siege ladder, and back into the army camp. Abilities Li Dian’s speed is mighty fast. He’s a first-rate general; his martial abilities are not weak at all. Thus, against a common soldier, it is as easy as stretching out his hand. Troops His soldiers no worse than those of Yu Jin and Xiahou Yuan. In order to kill Lu Bu, Xu Huang’s personal guards that had followed him for years had basically all been killed. These guards have followed him ever since the Luoyang and Changan campaigns. Not only were they like brothers to him, they were also very capable soldiers. Just from a single one of his guards dying would cause Xu Huang immense heartache. Relationships Relationships *Cao Cao: Although he hasn’t been a Cao general for a long time, Cao Cao treats him generously and gave him a whole battalion of troops to lead. Category:First-Class Generals Category:Generals Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Cao Cao Army